


One Step Ahead With Me

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Attack on Titan <br/>Character: Levi (others mentioned) <br/>Relationship: Levi/reader <br/>Request: Can you do a Levi one? I don’t mind what the plot is, just need more Levi </p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Ahead With Me

You sat at the long, wooden table alone with your book open on the table. It was just past midnight and everyone else was in bed. You knew Petra had went to bed early as she and Aurou had been told to clean the stables first thing tomorrow. Hanji would have stayed up all night talking to you about the Titans she had just caught. You couldn’t quite remember their names but she would probably remind you tomorrow. You were like a sister to her, after all. In fact, you were pretty sure she told you things about the Titans before she even told Erwin.   
Eld and Gunther had followed not long after Petra and just after Hanji started ranting.   
Eren was down in the cellar, which you hated for the young solider, but if that’s what it took to keep him in the custody of Erwin, then it was a small price to pay. Plus, you had tried to make it as comfy as possible down there. You had put down several blankets in case it got too cold in the night. You had given him 2 pillows and a sheet for the bed. You left plenty of water and even some food in case he grew hungry in the night. You also made sure he had several candles and matches so he would always have light if it was needed.   
Pushing your chair back, you went over to the kitchen and made yourself a fresh cup of tea. The scent filled your nostrils as you raised it to your nose, allowing the steam to run over your skin.   
You heard the door to the kitchen open and you turned to see Levi standing in the doorway, his usual scowl on his face.   
“great timing.” You giggle, walking over to him with the cup in your hand. Levi’s eyes darted from your soft smile to the cup then back again. You offered him the cup of warm liquid, knowing his fondness of it.   
“What are you doing up so late?” He asked, taking the cup in his unique way.   
“I could ask you the same thing.” You smile before turning back and walking to make yourself another cup of tea. It was a good thing you boiled enough water.   
These ‘chance’ encounters at night were more common than you would ever let anyone know. In fact, you found yourself hoping that he would walk through those doors when you were up, just wanting the company of him. You got along with everyone in your squad and were very close friends with them, but there was something different about Levi. Just as you would stay up late to see him, he seemed to seek you out during the day. It seemed that he enjoyed your company as much as you enjoyed his. Even if it was something as dull as paper work, he would ask you to double check something, which was unnecessary as everything he did was always perfect. Sometimes, you thought he just wanted you to walk next to him so he couldn’t be called short, considering you were shorter than him but you still used the insult in a friendly way, which both irritated him and sometimes, cheered him up.   
But there was something deeper in your relationship with him. It was like you needed each other.   
Of course, you never voiced these feelings, afraid it would ruin the trust between you both or his respect for you.   
Walking back to the table, Levi had already taken the seat next to yours and was now glancing over the book that was open on the table.   
“I didn’t know you enjoyed reading about Titans.” He raised an eyebrow at you. In fairness, you didn’t. Those creatures haunted your nightmares so it would be only natural, like everyone else, that you would only deal with them when working.  
“I don’t. Hanji asked me to have a read through this and compare it with the Titans she caught. See if there is any changes.” You sit back down and showed Levi the notes Hanji had written out for you with her findings so far.   
“And why are you doing that?” Despite the normal bored expression, you could tell he was interested.   
“Well, the last thing we want is to be surprised if they evolve. Without studying them and increasing our knowledge, how will we know if they begin to become stronger, faster, smarter? Like with the Armoured Titan. We had no idea where it came from and how it was able to do that. But if we can monitor them, there’s a chance we could be more prepared. We could be one step ahead of them. And that’s all we need, just to be one step ahead.” You explain, mark your page with your bookmark.   
You glanced at Levi and saw the faintest smile on his lips and knew why. The bookmark you had just used had been a birthday gift from none other than Levi himself. You remembered finding the small, black box with red ribbon on your bed that night. You had thought Levi had either forgotten or didn’t care about your birthday since he had seemed to take a step back as others fussed over you. But when you had opened the box and found the beautiful bookmark along with a note simply saying “Happy Birthday – Levi”, you instantly knew he cared.   
Looking at Levi again, you couldn’t help but smile.   
\------------------time skip to after the expedition -------------  
It had all seemed like a bad dream. You still couldn’t come to terms with the fact that the rest of your squad was dead. Your dreams were filled with their final screams before you had passed out, surrounded by titans.   
To this day, you didn’t know how you had survived. You knew it was thanks to Levi but he completely avoided you now. It crushed you.   
Sleep was something that had become a vague memory and your normal cup of tea had been replaced with a bottle or two of wine. It was cheap wine and tasted bitter and discussing, but it would knock you out and you wouldn’t remember their screams. For some reason, you would pass out in the kitchen and wake up in your bedroom without the glass bottle in your hand, but you just assumed Hanji had manage to pull you to your feet and helped you to bed.   
So, here you were again, pulling another cork out of a bottle expect you had given up on a glass and now just swigged it straight from the bottle.   
You had really tried to get to sleep tonight, rather like every other night, but as the darkness had crept in, so had the nightmares.   
You heard the door open behind you, but you didn’t turn around. Either because you were embarrassed by your dependence on the liquid or because you knew who was up at this time and you didn’t want to see him walk away from you again, you didn’t know. Both were pretty true though.   
You heard the door close as you held back the tears, assuming he had left. It was only you two in this building for the next 3 days till Erwin gave the next order.   
Turning around, bottle in hand, you were met with Levi. He stood at the table, next to the seat he would normally take back when you would both have a cup of tea other. That memory alone made you need to take a swig from the bottle. Levi watched you closely but you just closed your eyes as the taste filled your mouth. Bitter as always.   
Instead of going to your normal seat, you hopped up to sit on the counter top, your legs swinging off the side. Levi raised an eyebrow at you but all you did was offer him a drink of the bottle.   
He walked over to you, his strides which were normally powerful and bold were now curious and hesitant. He stopped in front of you, taking the bottle and drank from it.   
He quickly pulled the bottle away from his lips, making a disgusted face.   
“That tasted like piss.” He grumbled, but didn’t give you back the bottle.   
“Yeah, well, its all I have.” You went to reach for the bottle but he pulled it away from your grasp. You were rather thankful you had only had a mouthful since if you had had more, you probably would have fallen.   
You scowled at Levi, holding out your hand expectantly. But he pulled away, holding the bottle as far away as possible.   
“You’ve had enough.” Levi states, little did he know the effect the words would have on you. You jumped down from the counter, your fists clenched.   
“Your right, Levi, ive had enough. Ive had enough of hurting. I’ve had enough of the guilt and the nightmares and the pain. Ive had enough of being lonely. I just want it all to go away. I don’t have anything else! I don’t have a family, I don’t have any friends and all I have is in that fucking bottle, now give it back!” You screamed at him, tears streaming down your face as you pointed at the bottle with a shaking hand. Levi was obviously taken aback by your sudden outburst.   
But his expression hardened as he turned on his heel and threw the bottle against the stone wall, the glass shattering and the liquid shattering up that wall.   
You went to dart over to the shatter glass but a pair of arms wrapped around you and you were pulled against Levi’s chest. You struggled for a moment before collapsing against him, sobbing into his shoulder and you wrapped your arms around his neck. His own arms held you close as on hand rested on the small of your back and the other was placed on the back of your head, stroking your hair.   
“You have me.” He whispered into your ear.   
The tears stopped as your eyes widened at his words. They were so heartfelt, so genuine. His voice was filled with emotion that you had never heard before. Pulling back a little, you looked up into his eyes with your own watery ones.   
“What happened? That day when the Female…” You couldn’t even finish your sentence as you gulped, shaking your head and closing your eyes. “I was as good as dead. I was on the ground, there was titans surrounding me. I don’t know how I am still alive. How did you do it?” You opened your eyes, meeting his own gaze with your pleading one.   
For a moment, he stayed silent, obviously thinking over his answer, before his hand that was on the back of your head slipped around to cup your cheek, his thumb swiping away a stray tear.   
“I couldn’t lose you. So I did what you said.” Not fully answering your question, you tilted your head to the side with a quizzical expression.   
“What did I say?” You asked, frowning as you tried to remember. At no point had you ever deemed anything you said to be useful for the strongest solider you had ever met.   
“I stayed one step ahead of them.” He whispered, as though it were a secret. But in your mind, the words were as strong as ever.   
“Levi-“ you whispered when he leaned down, placing his soft and warm lips against yours. The kiss took you by surprise but as you started to kiss him back, you could feel every emotion with in it, both good and bad. There was passion, heartache, hurt, love, joy and desire.   
As you kissed him, you realised something. He needed you just as much as you needed him.   
The kiss ended softly when you leaned your forehead against his.   
“How much sleep have you had?” He asks, the concern evident in his voice.   
“Probably no more than you.” You answer, your eyes darting to see the dark bags under his eyes.   
In one swift motion, Levi bends down and scoops you into his arms bridal style.   
“Levi! I can walk. Put me down.” You tried to jump out of his arms but he holds you close.   
“Shut up. It isn’t the first time I’ve carried you up those stairs.” He half hisses at you as you realise. It had been him. He had been carrying you up to your room when you had passed out in the kitchen.  
You didn’t want to continue the subject so you just stayed silent as you rested your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes.   
When you opened them again, you noticed Levi had walked right past your room and to his own. You were thankful the door was open as he carried you in to the spotless room and placed you gently down on the bed. You were both in casual attire so neither bothered with changing.   
Levi closed the door as you got under the covers, pulling them back so he could join you.   
“Promise me one thing, [y/n].” Levi said as he wrapped his arms securely around you as you did him.   
“Anything.”   
“Promise me you will stay one step ahead with me.” He spoke with a type of urgency that you understood. He needed reassurance.   
“I promise.” You smile, giving him one last kiss before you both fell into a deep and nightmare-less sleep.


End file.
